


The life I wish I had with you

by Idkay



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Hurt Wanda Maximoff, POV Wanda Maximoff, Wanda Maximoff Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 22:19:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14840229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idkay/pseuds/Idkay
Summary: INFINITY WAR SPOILERSA short scarletvison story. Based on whats going on through Wanda's head during the end of infinity wars.





	The life I wish I had with you

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction and I hope everyone likes it.  
> inspired by this video  
> https://www.instagram.com/p/BjUzNXwHPb0/?taken-by=scarletvisionislife
> 
> also inspired by this fan art  
> http://those-celestial-bodies.tumblr.com/post/165618723479/for-anonthenullifier-the-prompt-was

As I stared at visions lifeless body…. I thought to myself what life we could've had together if there was no accords, or alien invasion. I closed my eyes and thought.

_I’m sitting in the front porch of a house wearing a maroon colored sundress. While relaxing and enjoying the light breeze on my face, I was watching over the twin boys. They were playing tag with one another other on the front yard which brought a smile to my face as I hear their beautiful laughter.Then suddenly I hear the front door open._

_As I turn my head around, I saw my beloved vision. He was wearing a dark gray polo shirt with jeans. On his hands he is carrying a tray that held cups filled with lemonade and sandwiches. “ Wanda, I made lunch for us and the boys”. I stared at vision fondly, and replied, “ Viz you couldn't have.”_

_“Anything for you”, Vision said. As he leaned down and gave me a peck to the lips, “MOMMY! DADDY”!  We both turned to look at William and Thomas running toward us with smiling faces._

_As we finished our lunches, both boys ended up exhausted from playing tag. Which lead to William to fall asleep on my arms as Vision held Thomas. Feeling Williams heartbeat on my chest brought warmth to my heart. While we enjoyed our family time, I turned to vision and was about to say “ I lov…_

Then suddenly I was broken out of my thoughts when I heard a snap of a finger. At that moment I knew my death was approaching. I wished I lived in my imaginary world with vision and the children I also wished I had with him. Now in reality the thought of death didn't bother no more since there is no point of living with the people I cared about are dead. As I slowly looked up to the sky, I felt myself fading away. I thought to myself hoping in the afterlife to see my beloved brother and vision. 

 

The end. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading !


End file.
